I'm in love?
by Maiden Lune
Summary: All Lucy wants is to finish high school and then forget about what's behind her to discover the world and have adventures to write about when she becomes an author. She decides she'll get through her senior year with no romantic attachments that could ruin her chance at future happiness. But when she meets a certain pink-haired idiot, will that all change? WARNING: Attempted Humor
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first story on fanfiction and I really hope you like it. It is going to be NaLu because I totally ship it all the way. I haven't gotten too far in the series so bear with me if I get things wrong and feel free to PM or review with the correction. Other than that I really hope you enjoy! So without further ado...**

"I ran through the streets of the city breathlessly, desperately trying to reach her before time ran out and she would be ripped away from me forever." Lucy mumbled quietly as she read, walking through the hallways of Magnolia High. She dodged some large groups while just walking through others, not focusing on where she was going until she heard a voice call her from behind.

"Lu-chan!" The blonde turned at the sound of her name to see her best friend Levy getting shoved as she tried to fight her way through the halls to get to her. after about a minute, the bluenette finally made it to Lucy, looking at her with an odd expression. "This place sure gets hectic on the first week of school. Everyone has to get in on the what happened over break, you know? Who's dating who, who got drunk the most, who went to the most parties, who slept with who, all that no good gossip stuff." Levy sighed as she looked at around the halls before looking back at the blonde with a curious expression, "So, what do you think of the school so far? I know it's only your third day, but have you met anyone, made any new friends or anything?"

Lucy pondered as she thought of the people she had met in classes who seemed friendly. There was the tall scarlet haired girl, Erza, she was a bit intimidating but really nice and she loved strawberry cheesecake, just like her. Then there was the Cana, who was a drunkie and a bit inappropriate at times, but was still friendly. Juvia, was a bluenette, like Levy, and mostly talked in the third person. Lastly, was Lisanna, she was sweet, kind, caring, and very beautiful, always smiling. So far all the people had she had met were really nice, even if they were a little weird, and Lucy thought she just might like it here, or it would at least be okay till the end of senior year when she was planning to go on a huge tour around the world like she always dreamed.

Lucy looked at the bluenette in front of her and smiled, "I've met some really great people and I think the school's alright. I'll survive at least." she said, making Levy giggle a bit.

Nodding at the book Lucy had in her hands she asked, "What are you reading? Is that the book I lent you?"

"Huh?" the blonde looked up at her friend who, she realized, was talking to her, "Uh, yeah it is." she stuck her nose back in the book as she murmured a soft, "It's really good.", making Levy laugh softly.

Lucy was so engrossed in the book she was reading, she didn't realize she had walked into the hallway where all the jocks hang out, running straight into the back of one. "Hey-! Watch it!", the dark haired male turned around to glare at the person who had walked into him to see a cute blonde girl sitting on the floor, a book laying on the floor beside her. She stood up quickly grabbing her book, "Sorry," she said looking at him, "I wasn't paying attention."

The male's eyes raked down Lucy's body, starting from the top of her head going down to her slender legs, showed off by her short skirt, before going back up to rest on her huge chest. He smirked down at her as she got an angry expression, Lucy now realizing what he was staring at, "My face is up here, pervert." she said through clenched teeth pointing at her face, "Now. If you'll excuse me I have a locker to get to."

Lucy attempted to walk past the dark haired male, but he grabbed her wrist, "Wait," he spoke quickly, "You're that new student, aren't you? Lucy?" the blonde looked at him before nodding slowly, "Thought so," he smirked down at her, "We have math together."

"Well that's great," Lucy said sarcastically, "Can I have my wrist back now? I have a class to get to and a friend to find." She wondered where Levy was now since she swore she was walking beside her just before she ran into- that boy, who was actually quite handsome.

Just then the warning bell went off and she tried to pull away from the jock who still held her wrist, "Can I go now? I really need to get to class."

"Oi! Gray! Let the poor girl go already, you don't want to be late to gym again or Gildarts is going to have your head." Lucy and her captor, Gray, turned to see a pink haired male walking up to them, and the blonde couldn't help but admire how good he looked in the tight t-shirt and jeans that seemed to fit his lean, muscular body perfectly.

Gray let go of Lucy and walked in the middle of the hall to face his best friend slash rival, "I'm not the only one gonna be in trouble, Natsu. If I'm late, then you're gonna be late too, flame-brain, and I don't think either of us will want to face Gildarts if we're late to class twice in the first week of school already, who knows what he might do." Both the boys shuddered at this and lucy took the opportunity of their preoccupation with each other to get to class, barely making it in time.

Lucy watched the clock from her seat in the back of the classroom, the minutes ticking by ever so slowly. Lunch couldn't come fast enough.

**A/N: Hey guys, I know this chapter is really short but i really wanted to get it out there and get some feedback from you so please review and follow, favourite if you like it. I am going to try to write longer chapters in the future but I really want your opinion so please let me know.**

**Also, I'm sorry if the characters seem a bit OOC at times, I'm not too good wit judging how characters would react in certain situations, but I tried my best.**

**Lastly, follow, favourite and please, PLEASE review! It would mean so so much to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm so so sorry I didn't update sooner but my internet decided to go and just be a total meanie bucket! It let me onto every website but fanfiction and I nearly cried when I realized I hadn't updated sooner when I had the perfect idea. Another thing is that I'm going to try and make this chapter as long as I can because I feel my first chapter was pretty short. I've never been good at writing long chapters in my journals but I'm going to try my best. And if any of you have any key tips on writing long chapters, let me know.**

**Also I have a question. Do any of you listen to Lindsey Stirling? I'm just wondering because I'm listening to one of her albums as I write this. I think I'm on the song Crystallize... Oh! It just switched to Song of the Caged Bird.**

**And to answer a review, I believe that they'll be normal teenagers in this fic, but I do have an idea for a fic where all of Fiore was put under a spell to make them think they were actually normal people without magic at all and that all the **

**Anyways, without further ado...**

Lucy set her bag down beside her as she sat down at an empty lunch table. She pulled her book out of her bag and began reading, so entranced in the intensity of the plot she didn't even notice when Levy, Cana, Erza, and Juvia came to sit around her at the table.

"Well," said Erza, "It's a good thing you know where our regular table is, otherwise we would've had to find you." Lucy looked up from her book and smiled at her new friends, putting her story away to take out her bento box and start eating with everyone else. Lucy looked around from the table where they sat in the back of the cafeteria noticing that she could see all of the tables from where she was. The blonde then began mapping out the groups that seemed to stick together the most so she knew who to avoid and who to allow interactions with. She wasn't usually this technical but it was a new school, new environment, new everything to her including the start of her senior year. For the plans Lucy had in mind for her future, she couldn't risk being noticed too much or making too many friends that she would have to leave behind. As she gazed around the room she noted all the groups, which were the most common types for a high school to have. There were the study geeks, the arts majors, the tech crew, there was them who would be classified as the tight-knit group if people who don't fit in anywhere but fit in everywhere at the same time. Lastly, at the table closest to them all crammed together laughing at some joke, were the jocks and the cheerleaders. At that table she could see the raven haired boy from earlier and the pink haired teen who had helped her out of an uncomfortable situation.

Lucy stared curiously at the group of athletic people, noticing how they all acted in a pattern of story telling, laughing, jokes, and wild grins an occasional shove being thrown into the mix. As she stared the pink haired male turned his head and caught her staring at them, and as he held her gaze she felt her face growing hot and quickly looked away, embarrassed at being caught staring.

"What's the blush for Lucy?" Cana asked as she grinned wickedly, "Got your eyes on a certain prize over there?" as the brunette nodded her head towards the jock table, Lucy looked over again to find a pair of onyx eyes staring back at her in amusement when she turned red again.

"N-no, I don't," Lucy stuttered nervously. What was going on? She never acted like this. All of her new friends just smirked at her, knowing she was probably lying, judging by the guilty look on her face. At that moment a curious thought struck the blonde. "Why this table?"

"What do you mean, Lu-chan?" Levy asked furrowing her brows in confusion.

"I mean," Lucy said slowly, "Why do you guys choose to sit at this table? Is there a particular reason?" They all gave different answers at the same time.

"It's so Juvia can look at Gray-sama!" Juvia.

"How am I supposed to know?" Cana.

"It's because Gajeel and Jellal are over there, Levy's and my boyfriends." Erza.

"I guess I never really thought about it." Levy.

Lucy blinked at them trying to comprehend all of their answers at once, until Lisanna came to give her answer. "It's because of me. Since I'm a cheerleader I'm m0ore or less obligated to sit at that table but I still want to sit with you guys so I have to switch between the two tables to try and maintain the "balance"." Lisanna rolled her eyes at the last part of her answer.

"Hey! Lisanna! Come back here!"

The silver haired girl looked back at the person who called her for a second. "Today's the day I sit with them," she explained to the slightly confused blonde staring at her. "But since I don't want to abandon a new student, why don't you come join that table? Erza, Cana, Levy, and Juvia are always welcome, they just don't like the crowd. Honestly though, I think it would be good for you to meet some more people and really get to know the character of our school. So, what do you say?"

Lisanna looked at Lucy expectantly as Lucy just stared back. She had finished eating lunch and there was still thirty minutes left before class. _I guess it couldn't hurt to just meet a few people..._ the blonde thought carefully. "Alright," she finally said decidedly, "I'll do it."

**XXX**

Five minutes later, the blonde felt like she was being overwhelmed as she was introduced to so many different people.

"This is Sting and Rogue, they're on the basketball team, the co-captains to be exact. Then this is Yukino, she's the captain of the cheerleading squad. Then this is Minerva, she's on the squad too. Oh, and Jenny too. And here's..." The silver haired girl continued with more introductions as Lucy's head spun with all of the different people in front of her. "This is Loke, he's on the football team," Lisanna pointed to an orange haired teen looking at her curiously, "Then this is Jellal, football player and Erza's boyfriend," the blue-haired male just offered a small smile and wave, "And that's Gajeel, football captain and Levy's boyfriend," the scary looking male just turned his head, uninterested, "Then this is Gray, football player, captain of the Ice hockey team and Juvia's one true love," Lisanna teased the Raven haired teen as he just glared at her slightly before offering a smirk to Lucy, "And last but certainly not least is quite possibly the most popular boy in school Natsu. He's a football player, basketball player, soccer player, and captain of the la crosse team. He also just smiles at everybody he sees, so that kinda helps his popularity too." the pink haired teen just gave Lucy a wide grin and continued to eat the mountain of spicy food in front of him.

The blonde smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet all of you, I'm Lucy."

After all the introductions were made, the conversations were continued as normal, a few questions about Lucy thrown in here and there. The blonde just kept a small smile on her face as she observed the table of people interact with each other, occasionally fighting off advances from the orange haired jock, Loke.

To Lucy's sight, it seemed as though nothing of importance really occurred for the rest of lunch, but little did she know, a certain pink haired athlete was watching her.

**Alright, I know this one isn't that much longer but it's late and I have an exam tomorrow morning so I'm going to have to stop here. Hopefully I'll be able to update frequently but I don't how well that's going to work out so you may have to bear with me on that.**

**Other than that, there's not much to say but that I'll see you next time and hope you enjoyed this chapter despite it's shortness. Don't forget to review too! Pretty please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! It's me again ^-^ I haven't updated in really long time but I usually don't have much time, unfortunately. But I'm here now to continue this story so please enjoy! And just a bit of context, there are two separate classes in this story's school that are both worth a gym credit which is Power Fit and then actual gym class and Natsu is in both classes. Now enough babble and on with the story!**

* * *

It was the last class of the day, Lucy's least favourite class, power fit. She had been blowing off taking a gym course in the hopes of finding some loophole where she could graduate without having to take the dreaded course, but unfortunately, there was none. It was her third class, but the teacher, Gildarts, had made her take multiple physical tests separate from the rest of the class to ensure she would survive, as he said. She had luckily passed them all, she may not like most physical activity but she had been taking Jujitsu from the age of six up until last year before she turned seventeen.

Today, Gildarts told her she was going to join the rest of the class. Lucy walked into the gym, her gym bag hanging off her right shoulder. Right away she spotted three guys playing basketball, already changed for class. She recognized them quickly as she watched them play. It was Gray, Sting, and Natsu. Lucy stood and observed as they moved around each other, the ball bouncing between them. They were really good, especially Sting and Natsu. Natsu caught her eye for a moment, his face holding a look of slight confusion and it was enough distraction for Gray to steal the ball and dunk it in the net. The two proceeded to get into an argument.

Lucy shook her head and went into the girls' change room, running straight into Lisanna. "Lucy! I didn't know you were in this class," Lisanna exclaimed, delighted she had a friend in this class.

"Yeah," Lucy grumbled, "I got stuck with it since I haven't gotten a gym credit yet. Power fit seemed like the better option because there are less sports, more having just a workout."

Lisanna giggled, "I suppose it sounds like that from the course description. I hope you like running though, cause Gildarts makes us do a lot of laps around the football field."

_Oh joy,_ thought Lucy, peeved at this new information. No wonder he made her take the beep test. Lucy's thoughts were interrupted when a dark haired girl, Minerva, shoved Lucy aside to leave the locker room, "Watch where your standing next time," she huffed, "I don't like having people in my way."

Lisanna frowned for a moment as she watched Minerva walk out of the room, "Ignore her, she's a bitch to everyone. More so now, since Yukino stole her boyfriend and her spot as cheer captain." _Hmm, _thought Lucy but she didn't get to finish that thought, "Why don't you go get changed and meet me out there," Lisanna pointed toward the gym, "If your not ready by the bell Gildarts will have your head." Lucy thought she heard Lisanna mumble "literally" as she walked by but decided not to dwell on it. Gildarts seemed like a nice guy, despite the work he put Lucy through with those tests.

Lucy stepped out of the locker room, wearing a tight black tank top and dark blue shorts, just as the bell rang and quickly took a seat on the bench next to Lisanna. Gildarts walked in and took attendance. "Well, it seems like you're all here. I'd like to introduce Lucy," he pointed to the girl who almost shrank back when everyone turned to look at her, "She will be joining us here for the rest of the semester." The teacher then explained that since it had started to rain, they would be on the machines and in the weight room today, "But first, I want you all to give me twenty laps around the gym. The first two people to finish get to be team captains for mud football tomorrow. Now get your asses in gear!"

Lisanna was up in a second and running, and Lucy quickly followed. Though she hated running, she also hated the thought of ending up on a team she didn't like tomorrow. Her and Lisanna were more in the middle of the group running, Natsu and Minerva heading the charge. If she sped up, Lucy could probably pass them, since she was only jogging at this pace. The blonde made a split second decision and quickly apologized to her friend before speeding up her pace so that she passed more people ending up right behind Natsu and Minerva. Minerva seemed to be attempting to flirt with Natsu but it didn't seem to have any effect on him. He just more or less played each comment off as if it were nothing.

Tired of listening to the failed attempts, Lucy picked up her pace again and passed Minerva, ending up beside Natsu. The pink haired boy smirked at Lucy, "When did you get there?" he asked teasingly.

Lucy snorted, "I don't know, perhaps it was during your little flirting session."

Natsu grimaced, "Yeah, right, that was actually happening." He seemed to shiver in slight disgust, and Lucy couldn't help but giggle at him. " Anyway," Natsu hummed, smile plastered on his face, "there's no way I can let you beat me."

"Huh?" Lucy replied stupidly, finally noticing she was a step ahead of him. This was their second last lap and she was ahead of the best athlete in the class.

"Not for long," said Natsu with a grin as he ran ahead of her.

Realizing she spoke out loud, Lucy felt her cheeks heat a little as Natsu turned back to wink at her. Deciding not to get beaten by this jock, she picked up her own pace again nearly sprinting to keep up with his longer strides. Natsu noticed and ran a little faster to get ahead, and in turn so did Lucy. This continued until they were both sprinting as fast as they could around the gym, not noticing they had gone past twenty laps.

Gildarts yelled, "Alright enough! Natsu and Lucy will be team captains tomorrow. Now all of you, hit the weight room!" Some students groaned at the thought of working their muscles so painfully whenever they had the weight room, Gildarts pushing them to their limit and sometimes even further.

Lisanna quickly jogged up to Lucy, "Wow," she said in awe, looking ahead, "I never thought you could run like that." Lucy just shrugged like it was nothing. Though on the inside she was proud, it seemed that not many people could keep at least a few steps behind the pink-haired jock, but she kept along right beside him. She was amazed herself.

When Lucy walked into the weight room she was quite surprised. _How much money does this school have? _she wondered as she looked at all the expensive machinery in the large room. As if reading her mind, Lisanna spoke, "Yeah, this school makes a lot of money sending kids in certain focus programs to do odd jobs around Magnolia. We're probably the richest school here."

Lucy spotted three punching bags lined up beside one another, spaced so that two people could easily fit in between. Minerva was standing at one of the bags, and Sting at another, Lucy decided to take the last one next to an abdominal crunch machine. Lisanna set the weights for the ab machine and worked out on that one as Lucy wrapped her hands and took a stance in front of the punching bag. The bag itself was very worn didn't look like it was going to hold up for much longer. Lucy drove her fist into the bag with strength and purpose, repeating the motion ten times, alternating fists. She brought her leg up for a roundhouse kick and continued punching.

"Looks like you have a fan," Lisanna giggled as Lucy turned to see Natsu watching her. He caught her eye and grinned. She noticed he was sitting on the bench press. "You should go talk to him," Lisanna smirked, "You two might just hit it off."

Lucy snorted, "Yeah right, he's just another airhead with popularity gone to his head." But Natsu was so much more than that, it was obvious. Natsu was the type of guy Lucy would say she'd never fall for, but end up falling for anyway. He would irritate her to no end, but still be there whenever she had an emotional crisis and would make her feel better with his happy-go-lucky personality. In the end, she would give up everything to be with him because she loved him so much. She would give up on her own dreams and give up on what she wanted, all for him. That's how it always was. Lucy wasn't going to let herself be one of those female protagonists who change their own dreams so that they're the same dreams as the one they love. Lucy wouldn't let her story be like that. (But of course she has no choice cause I'm writing her story :D)

Lucy was shocked out of her thoughts by the sound of scattering punching bag stuffing. She had drove a rather large hole in the bag with her fist. The rest of the class had stopped what they were doing to stare at her.

"You shouldn't put so much power into one punch," Lucy jumped at the sound Natsu's voice, "You could hurt yourself, or break things as you've probably realized by now."

The next question popped out of Lucy's of its own accord, "Why would you care?"

Natsu hesitated for a moment, "I wouldn't want the newbie getting in trouble in her first week here," Natsu turned away for moment before turning back, "I wouldn't want you to get hurt either."

**XXX**

That night Lucy sat relaxing in her bathtub letting the warmth of the water soak into her body and ease her muscles. Thoughts of the day's events passed through her mind, before stopping on Natsu. _Why him?_

* * *

**And that's all for now! Do you guys want some of Natsu's perspective later on? And what do you think of Lucy's character so far? Until then...**

**Please review! And favourite and follow ^-^**


End file.
